


Call me Wade, Call me Peter

by KareSilver



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Humor, Hurt Peter, I'm not good at tagging it turns out, Kinda, M/M, My First Fanfic, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Wade, fluff?, uhh, well first uploaded fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KareSilver/pseuds/KareSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a really bad day and winds up getting himself hurt, but not to worry, someone has his back.</p><p>Yeah, I know everyone sucks at summary's and I'm no different xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peter really should have stayed home. That was the general sentiment he felt as he swung for his life. He had been over working himself lately, exams, his part time jobs, superheroing, experiments in the lab and a shit ton of homework. Even his dads, Tony and Steve had started to notice the stress he was under, and that wasn’t good. How will they ever let him join the Avengers if he can’t even handle his own life?

That morning he had overslept due to an all-nighter on his recent chemistry paper, Steve had suggested he stay home and catch up on some sleep, but he decided to go into school anyway and had gotten an extra assignment for his trouble, a consequence of being late. He’d skipped lunch to get it done and then after having to put up with Flash’s taunts and names had to go out and patrol the city.

He was starting to feel under the weather with all the stress, and as he swung through the backstreets of the city, his arms ached with the effort and he could feel the beginnings of a headache.  
“There he is!” one of the thugs called from behind him, a shot just missing him. _Yup, he was definitely getting a migraine._ He’d accidentally stumbled in on some drug transfer and swung in thinking he could take them; not realising there were another forty or so men inside, all heavily armed. _Genius._

And so this is where we find our friendly neighbourhood Spiderman. _*Why can’t I just listen to pops? Stay home he said. I could be home drinking hot chocolate…watching TV, but noooo, I had to go be a hero*_ Peter thought irritated. The strain of the chase was starting to get to him. How the hell were they even keeping up with him? He didn’t know, all he knew was he was going to be in big trouble really soon, especially because he wasn’t sure how much webbing he had left in his slingers. Probably should have checked that _before_ going out. It really wasn’t his day.

The thugs behind him were all jeering and boasting about how they’d be the one to bring down the Spiderman. Peter had had enough, he shot a web out to a higher ledge and swung himself upwards, angling his body to take a different trajectory, but before he could fire another web a shot sounded and a searing pain exploded in his shoulder, sending him careering onto a nearby rooftop. The sheer surprise of it meant that Peter didn’t have time to register where he was before he fell heavily on his side, a cracking sound heard before his head smacked hard into the concrete beneath him. His vision swirled and warped nauseatingly and the sounds from the street became echoed as he felt his eyelids grow heavy.  
“...-ey? That you? Spidey?” he barely heard before his vision went black and he was out for the count.

\------

Tony paced back and forth worriedly while Steve tried Peter’s phone again.  
“He’s never late!” Tony growled worriedly  
“He’s late quite often actually” Steve retorted going through to voicemail once more  
“Okay he is, but never this late…not without calling. What if something’s happened to him?”  
“Tony, you’re going to wear a hole in the floor” Steve stated. “Look, let’s try the news stations again” he suggested and JARVIS started to flicked though channels.

It’s only when they caught the familiar blur of red and blue that they focused on the news report  
_[“At around 9:15pm tonight, CCTV cameras caught his astonishing footage. What looks to be Spiderman took a fall onto a nearby rooftop”_  
“That’s right Kathy; he appears to have been shot and fallen to that ledge, but wait what’s this? **Another** masked man in red looks to have come on the scene and dragged Spiderman away before his assailants could reach him”  
“Wow, Dave, just wow, could we have another masked superhero on the scene?”  
“Could just be, Kathy, could just be. We’ll keep updated with this story as it comes in. And with that, onto the Weather with Bob, Bob how’s it looking out there tonight- “]

The two viewers stood silently for a moment before Tony snapped  
“THE FUCK! WAS THAT DEADPOOL?! JARVIS, CONFIRM”  
{Confirmed Sir}  
“Oh my God…OH MY GOD.” Tony was freaking out  
“Wait, wait, who is Deadpool? Shouldn’t we be more concerned that Peter is clearly hurt and-?”  
“No. No we shouldn’t. Deadpool has my son!” Tony nearly shouted back  
“But who is he?”  
“Who is he?! He- He!!! He’s a violent mercenary, entirely mentally unstable! A hitman! He kills people! For money! Consorts with villains and-and-“  
“And is completely infatuated with your son and wouldn’t harm a hair on his head” Natasha interrupted, entering the room with a tablet in hand, scrolling through something  
“…infatuated?” Steve queried  
“That’s even worse! My boy is out there, injured and helpless! I’d like him back with his innocence in tact please!” Tony cried  
“What?! You don’t think this Dead- uhh Dead-fella would-would-?” Steve stuttered panicked  
“Of course not” Natasha replied  
“Oh and how do you figure that?!” Tony snapped  
“Wade Winston Wilson. Deadpool. One of the first and foremost on SHIELD’s most wanted list. Read his file” she said, flipping the tablet and sliding it across the table. “Many things Wade Wilson is but having been abused himself at a young age does not go in for that sort of thing. Then is his rule about never hurting a minor. If Wilson took Peter in, it was to protect him and nothing else. Fury is on the case, don’t worry, we’re looking into his location. May take some doing, what with Deadpool being involved but we’ll find him”  
The two looked at each other then back to Natasha worriedly.

 

\------

Everything hurt. That was the first thing that came to him. Pain…his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool and refused to move when he tried. The second thing he noticed was that he was in a bed. But not his own…perhaps he was in hospital? _But then people would find out his secret identity!_ No…it didn’t smell like a hospital… _Could those thugs have caught up to him?_ Why would they put him in a bed? They wanted to put him in a grave! … _Then where in the world was he?_

He let out a groan, cracked and weak. Instantly there was shuffling before he heard a soft  
“Hey” … _who was that?  
_ “You okay baby boy?” _…it wasn’t dad  
_ “You had me worried! I thought you’d be done for sure this time” _…definitely not pops…or anyone in the tower for that matter but it did sound somewhat familiar._ Another groan.  
“Hey I got’chya baby boy. What do you need? Pain-killers? Valium? Adderall? ..wait that won’t help…though I could use some, wonder what I have in the bathroom cabinet-”  
Peter soon realised that this rant would continue if he didn’t interrupt somehow so tried desperately to open his eyes. It took a few minutes but when he did the world seemed much more blurry and bright than he remembered even in the dimly lit room he found himself in.  
“There he is! Welcome back to the land of the living Spidey-boy” the face looming over him said in a chipper voice. No. Not face. My mistake. Mask. Deadpool’s mask…  
  
“DEADPO-!” Peter got out before violent coughs started racking his body  
“Whoa, easy there cowboy. You took a nasty tumble earlier” Deadpool stated, helping to turn Peter on his side so he could breath. Peter cleared his throat painfully before trying again  
“Deadpool?” he asked in a small voice  
“That’s my name! ...well not really” he smiled in response, or at least Peter thought it was a smile, hard to tell under the mask.  
“What…what happened? Where-?” Peter looked around the room awkwardly trying to take in his surroundings  
“You’re at my place baby boy, couldn’t just leave ‘ya there all bleeding and stuff”  
“…bleeding?” Peter repeated dumbly  
“Wow, you’re really out of it ‘ain’t ‘chya?” Deadpool asked, removing a glove and plastering a hand to Peter’s forehead.

_Peter’s very much unmasked forehead._

The teen jolted back painfully and stared wide-eyed at Deadpool. “My- where’s my-! You!?” He spluttered unintelligently one of his hands flying to his face as if to confirm the absence of the fabric.  
A guilty look came upon Deadpool. _Okay seriously, how can he be so expressive when wearing a mask?_  
“Sorry Spidey, head trauma, had to remove it to check you hadn’t cracked your skull open or anything, ‘sides it was ripped and bloodied and I thought it’d be easier to breathe without it on anyway…” he mumbled off his reasons as if he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. It nearly made Peter apologise. Nearly. Peter took a shaky breath  
“What happened?” he asked, now feeling much more awake than previously.  
“Oh! It was awesome! You were swinging round like a badass like swip-swip-swip-“ he made gestures to symbolise Peter’s web spinners “-and like mid-air you did this cool leap-twist-jump thing – you totally have to teach me that by the way – when this jackass shot you from behind. But then you went flying through the air and smacked into a building!” Deadpool beamed. Peter gave him a weird look. “That’s when I found you. And because I’m such and awesome hero I saved you”  
“…saved me.” Peter sounded out then bolted upright. _Shouldn’t have done that_ his brain provided but he ignored it “h-how long have I been here?!” he asked  
“Uhh, few hours?” Deadpool blinked _Okay, how could you tell that? You can’t even see his eyes!_  
“I gotta- ah! I gotta go- I need to –ow!” Peter flailed trying to get up  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa! You ‘ain’t goin’ anywhere baby boy, not with those injuries” Deadpool’s hand easily pinned him back down  
“But I’ve- my dad’s- they...they’re gonna worry, and I have to get back to my homework, my essay on-“Peter managed before Deadpool blanched  
“ ** _Homework_** _?_ Spidey, just how old **_are_** you?” he eyed  
“I-“ _Peter had slipped up. Not only had Deadpool seen his face but now knew he was school-aged._ “I-“ … _now what? He was trapped with one of SHIELD’s most wanted, his secret identity in tatters all bar his name and in no fit shape to fight him off or make a break for it._

 _*My dads are just going to kill me.*_ he thought

Peter gulped and shuffled back as much as he was able. Deadpool looked mad. _It must be a special mask that portrays emotions. Peter was totally going to look on eBay for one later._  
“U-um...” Peter tried. But Deadpool didn’t seem focused on him anymore, instead seemed to be contemplating something with himself. Peter had seen this before; he was talking to the strange ‘ _boxes’_ inside his head. Yep. Peter was screwed.  
“You’re right” Deadpool said suddenly “He is _faaar_ too young to be cavorting around the city like that” he nodded to himself  
“Excuse me?” Peter sputtered  
“Shh” Deadpool dismissed as he continued his one sided conversation “I know!” he agreed to who knows what “Still cute though” this caused Peter to snap his gaze to Deadpool, who sighed and nodded. “okay” he said turning to Peter who leaned back a bit. “Right, Spidey, let’s get you sorted I patched you up as best I could” he said gesturing to the bandages around Peter’s chest and shoulder – _wait…the suits gone too?! How had he not noticed this sooner?!...he prays he still has his pants on._  
“I-uhh…thank-thank you” Peter supplied weakly causing Deadpool to grin from ear to ear  
“Anytime Spidey-boy!” he chirped chipperly “Now, what do you need? Water? Meds? Tacos? Cash? A Pony?” he asked  
“Uh...j-just the water I think” he answered and used his good arm to sit himself up again with a huff. “…on second thought…pain killers will be needed.” He groaned “what’s the damage?” he asked  
“just a shot wound to the shoulder, a few cracked ribs and a bump on the head” Deadpool supplied, rummaging through the draw for some tablets  
“Oh is that all?” Peter asked sarcastically, flumping back to the bed with a grunt, one hand covering his eyes.  
“Want me to kiss it better?” Deadpool winked. _I give up. Physics-defying-mask._ Peter snorted a laugh in response which seemed to please Deadpool as he got up.  
“Deadpool?” Peter questioned as the older made his way to the door  
“Just getting your water sweetums.” Deadpool grinned exiting the door on the other side of the room “and call me Wade” he added while outside. Peter blinked. “Here we go” he sang, re-entering the room with a glass, handing it to Peter.  
“Thanks De-uhh...Wade” the teen replied, sounding the name out  
“No problem baby boy” Wade said sitting back down on the edge of the bed. Peter swallowed probably more pain meds than was strictly necessary but he was in pain and knew it wasn’t enough to do any damage. He paused mulling over something in the silence before looking up through his eyelashes shyly

“…Peter” he said.

…

“Come again?” Wade asked  
“Uh…my name. It’s Peter.” He smiled timidly. _Oh well. In for a penny in for a pound, he already knew Wade didn’t intend to hurt him. What harm could come from him knowing his name?_  
“Oh my God” Wade said seriously, and for a moment Peter thought he’d done something terribly wrong before Wade started to giggle like a teenage girl. “That’s so cute! Little Petey!” he grinned  
“I-what? No. Peter. My name is Peter”  
“Baby boy Petey, it fits so well”  
“ _Peter_ ” Peter repeated strongly. Or as strongly as he could currently muster before Wade poked his nose  
“I like it. _Peter_ ” he whispered in a deep tone. _On second thought, perhaps Petey wasn’t so bad…_ Peter blushed which caused Wade to squeal in delight. “Oh my God, are you seriously blushing right now?” Wade giggled  
“N-no!” Peter’s blush darkened  
“You’re just too precious Petey” Wade laughed wiping away an imaginary tear. _Now the mask cries too? – Seriously gotta find one of these._ There was a slight pause before Peter’s stomach growled loudly…well he hadn’t eaten since breakfast, can’t blame the guy  
“um…?”  
“I take it you’re hungry” Wade laughed  
“I-I guess so” Peter just kept feeling more and more embarrassed the longer this day went on  
“I’ll make you something!” Wade jumped to his feet “Tacos? Pancakes? Deadpool’s famous stew?”  
“You don’t have to make me anything” Peter waved his hands. And he didn’t even want to _know_ about the stew…  
“Don’t be silly, I’ll go see what I’ve got in the kitchen” Wade skipped out of the room leaving Peter blinking at where Deadpool once stood. He wriggled a little and pulled the covers off himself noting gratefully that though his boots had been removed the lower half of his suit remained in-tact.  
_*Where’s my phone?*_ he thought, swinging his legs gingerly over the edge of the bed and inhaling through his teeth with a hiss of pain. _*Oh…that’s right…I left it in my locker…*_ he face-palmed irritated at himself. Oh well. SHIELD had ways of tracking him down and it wasn’t like he was in any immediate danger or anything. He thought about asking Wade for a phone but didn’t know mobile numbers by memory and ringing the tower was its own problem, what with security and different departments and floors. He sighed and braced his good arm on the bed as his feet touched the floor tentatively. _At least he hadn’t broken anything too badly…_  
“Tacos are in the oven, shouldn’t be too long til-Petey!” Wade rushed over and started fussing “you shouldn’t be up yet, you’ll hurt yourself”  
“I’m alright, I have a high tolerance for pain, plus I heal pretty quick” Peter said straightening with a grimace, Wade didn’t look impressed. “Really, I’m fine. Look thanks for all your help but I really need to go home…my Dads are going to freak out as it is and-“  
“Wait dads? Dad _s?_ Plural?” Wade asked and Peter’s face went blank  
“Yeah. Two dads. Got a problem with that?” He asked rather defensively, he was used to people acting like asshats when they found out he was being raised by a same sex couple  
“Not at all. That’s hot” Wade grinned causing Peter to wrinkle his nose  
“Please don’t talk about my Dad and Pops that way…”  
“I’d like to meet ‘em” Wade mused  
“You really wouldn’t” Peter said nervously  
“Oh? Whys that then?”  
“They’d most likely have SHIELD lock you up” Peter said with a nervous laugh  
“Ooooh? Are they agents there?” Wade asked curiously  
“Um…not…not _exactly_ …”  
“…wait. Hold up. They’re not Avengers are they? Super heroes with a super son?” _Fuck Deadpool’s astute._ Peter tried to come up with something, he really did, but his mouth just opened and closed a few times before Wade’s mask stretched into a wide grin. “Oh my GAWDS they are! Who? Tell me! Is one of them Captain America? Tell me one of them’s Captain America! His ass is _fiiiine._ ”  
“Oh ew! Wade! Don’t talk about Pops like that, that’s so creepy that…you…oh shit” Peter smacked his head into both hands. _He’s blaming this on the concussion. He’s not usually this hopeless, honest!_  
“ _Dayum._ Who’s the other? Is it Thor? Are you being raised by two hot blonds…this is kinda like a fanfiction I wrote…only there was a hot tub-“  
“Please stop.” Peter moaned from between his fingers  
“I can’t believe this, Spidey’s a baby-venger!” Wade laughed gleefully  
“Ugh. Look. Can I just go home now? Now you know, you know how much they’ll flip out if they think I’m missing”  
“Nu-uh, those guys that shot you are probably still out there and you need to tell me; if _‘Pops’_ is Cap, _whoooo~_ is dear old daddikins?” Wade smirked leaning in towards Peter  
“I have never once in my life ever called him that” Peter deadpanned  
“C’mon, tell me who it is! Is it Hulk? Does Hulk read you bedtime stories?” Wade said dreamily  
“I’m seventeen!” Peter stated indignantly  
“ _Seventeen eh?”_ Wade eyed. _Fuck Peter, get your shit together._  
“Or is it Stark? Or the archer? Fuck. It’s not Fury is it?” Wade continued undeterred  
“Ugh! If I tell you can I leave?”  
“Nope. But I’ll stop talking and go get you your tacos” Peter gave him a disbelieving look “well…I’ll go get you your tacos at least” Peter pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed and exaggerated sigh  
“Tony Stark” he mumbled  
“Cap and Stark? Shit that’s hot. What’s their ship name?”  
“…their…what?”  
“Their ship name! I need to tumblr this shit”  
“…you worry me Wade. Look I really need to go” Wade sighed  
“First tacos. Then I’ll take you home” he nodded  
“What? You can’t do that, they’ll arrest you or something!”  
“Don’t sweat it baby boy, I’m delivering precious cargo” he smiled, leading a limping Peter into the next room for Tacos.

\------

Tony had already taken three laps around the city in his suit and Steve had been monitoring the screens for any glimpse of their son. Tony was currently yelling down the phone to someone in charge of the ‘Search and Rescue’ they’d sent out for Peter when Steve squeaked, grabbing Tony’s sleeve and pointing at one of the screens.

There, in the lobby was Wade Wilson. Deadpool, carrying Peter piggy-back-style through the front doors, bold as brass.

Tony dropped the phone, not even bothering to hang up and he, with his husband ran to the elevators.  
“Peter!” Steve cried, rushing out as the elevator doors opened  
“hey Pops” Peter said with a shy smile, gingerly sliding off Wade’s back only to be pulled into a bone crushing hug by Tony. Peter hissed  
“Tony be careful!” Steve scolded before doing just the same, running a hand over Peter’s forehead and pushing his hair back “you had us so worried, are you alright?”  
“A little sore, but I’m fine, Wade took good care of me”  
“Oh _did_ he?” Tony turned an accusatory eye on the mercenary  
“… _dad._ ” Peter groaned  
“Thank you so much Mr. uhh…” Steve said, forgetting the new name already  
“Call me Wade” the merc grinned in response “and you’re welcome, any time Petey wants to sleep over is fine with me” he winked, blew a kiss and turned on his heel, stalking out of the front doors “Catch you later baby boy” he said with a wave, a smirk evident in his tone even with his retreating back.

A pause.

“You told him your name!?” Tony spluttered

A groan. _*Gee, thanks Wade*_


	2. An Out of Chapter Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, you guys are awesome! Thanks for all the Kudos and comments! Really never thought anyone would read it…
> 
> Not a real chapter, this one…just a bit of an elongated drabble in-between chapters. I hadn’t planned on a second chapter/sequel, but hey ho, I kinda want to see where I go with this (I have no clue at the mo. And may take me some time to write)  
> Anyhoo, enjoy the madness and…I’m sorry…in advance. xD
> 
> Deadpool’s POV  
> [White]  
> {Yellow}

It had been around a month since Wade had _rescued_ his little spider in distress. The mercenary was currently sat high up on the roof of a building, looking out at the skyline of New York, he’d just finished a mission, had stopped by Taco Bell on his way up and was currently stuffing his face.

“Could you not make me sound like a pig?”

Shush. He cast his mind back to Peter and wondered how he was getting on, he hadn’t seen him since he helped him escape from some goons with a grudge and patched him up. He still couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that Spiderman’s parents were in his words _‘Tony freaking Stark and Steve damn-son Rodgers’_ nor that his favourite web-slinging super hero was only seventeen-

{-with a damn fine ass}  
[Must you be so vulgar?]  
{Are you denying that his ass is fine?}  
[No, but you could say it a little more suave]  
“Yeah, but it is pretty fine”  
[{Agreed}]

Um, excuse me. Do you mind? I’m trying to write a fanfiction here. Where was I? He was debating on dropping in for a visit or, now that he had a little free time, engage in a little friendly stalking and find out a little more about the Peter behind the mask-

{-If you know what I mean}  
[*snort*]

Alright, do I need to put you two in the corner? – Or write you out of this fic? I’ll do it. Don’t test me.

_“Friendly stalking?”_

What? It’s something you’d do…

“Oh I’m not denying that, just the wording is a little too casual”  
{Yeah, makes us sound like a creep}

Everyone’s a critic.

[Well you’re writing this]

Hang on, how am I even arguing with the voices _in your head_? ...how am I even arguing with you for that matter?

“Uh…because I like to break the fourth wall?”

…Does that technically make you real?

{That’s a good point, does realising your fictional make you self-aware? Are self-aware people real?}

“My head hurts”

Look, I don’t know, it’s… _wibbly wobbly timey wimey_ stuff okay? That’s the kind of thing you’d need to ask Dr. Strange… Now can we get on with the-

“-That’s a great idea! I’ll go ask him!”

What? Deadpool!

…

Deadpool…? …Wade? …Did my main character just walk out of my own story?

[It would seem so]

…

[…]  
{…}

But he left behind the voices in his head…? Sure. Yeah. That makes about as much sense as any of this so far… … … any idea when he’s coming back?

{Nope}  
[Not a clue]

…Sooooo this is awkward…the readers are going to be so confused…I guess…I could write something else until he gets back?

[Go for it]

*shrugs* Sherlock thundered up the stairs to 221B Baker Street  
“John! I’ve got a case! A Blind minister charged with being a peeping tom!” he bellowed excitedly  
“…You what?” John asked coming out of the bathroom “How can he even-?”  
“Exactly!” Sherlock grinned “It doesn’t make any sense! And you know why it doesn’t make any sense?” John shook his head “Because-“

 _“Did you miss me?”_ A red and black clad figure flounced into the room, Sherlock and John stared confused  
“Um…sorry” said John “…can we help you?”  
“Whaaat?! I was gone five minutes and you swap universes on me?” the red and black clad man asked the ceiling.

Well what did you want me to do? Twiddle my thumbs until you got back? I have readers to entertain here. And don’t leave your insanity lying around, they could wind up in anyone’s story!

[It’s true, you know]  
{I once wound up inside Harry Potter’s head, heh! Kid thought I was Voldemort, it was hilarious!}

*Siiiigh*

“Um…who are you talking to?” John asked worriedly eyeing the pair of katana upon the strangers back  
“Mercenary, clearly unstable, somewhat schizophrenic, seen a lot of violence, hides his face, obviously from an incident involving his skin that he feels self-conscious about, carries a lot of weapons- clearly has a lot of enemies-“ Sherlock started to analyse, his voice continuing to deduce in the background.

“Uhh…writer-lady? Are we going back to the MCU any time soon?”

Well on the one hand I should leave you to Sherlock as punishment for ruining this chapter, but I fear John may need more therapy if I let you loose in Sherlockian-London.

 _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There we go, only forth-wall breakers can hop a line in text, everyone knows that

{Okay, now you’re just making stuff up}

…well obviously what do you think fiction is- no. Nope I’m not getting side tracked again, we’ve wasted enough of the reader’s time as it is!

[Yeah, they’re gonna start thinking this is a filler to tide them over until you can think of a sequel]

…Perish the thought.

“Do I get to see Petey this chapter?”

Well you might have done! Before all this fourth wall crap! And walking out mid-chapter! You could have waited until the end to go wandering off, God knows where. But now, no. You have to wait until the next chapter, which will be in _Peter’s_ POV again because _he’s_ not as much trouble as you.

“Oh come on!”

Nope. I’m ending this nonsense and going to bed.

[Ooh, someone’s a hard-ass]

It’s 2am! I don’t know why I thought this would be a good idea…

{Oh Yeah right, like you’re gonna end the chapter here. That’s such bull-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...again, sorry about that xD thought I'd put a little filler in before I write the next chapter, got a little carried away, let me know what you think -Karé


	3. My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long ... _long _awaited chapter update. Peter and Wade bump into each other on the street but are interrupted by an emergency.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Hey guys, been a while, here’s the next chapt-  
> Deadpool: “What? That’s it, you disappear for God knows how long and just swan back in like there’s been no break?”  
> ..uhh…yes? *ehem* anyway, chapter three –  
> Deadpool: “Oh no you don’t. The readers deserve to know why they had to wait so long… Ooooh~ ♪did you have a breakdown♪?”  
> As promised this chapter will be back focusing on _Peter _for the readers (and my) sanity -__  
>  Deadpool: “You did, didn’t you? You had a breakdown! Fun isn’t it?”  
> Oh, Fuck-a-duck.  
> Deadpool: “Howard or Donald?”  
> Spiderman: “Ew, Howard’s creepy”  
> Deadpool: “Donald it is, he asked for it, walking round with no pants all day, kinky bastard”  
> Oh my _God. _Any more childhood Disney character’s you want to ruin, Wade?__  
>  Deadpool: “Well Goofy is-“  
> Suddenly a warp in space time opens up underneath Wade’s feet and he fell _for thirty minutes. ___  
> Deadpool: “Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!”  
>  Spiderman: “Kinda asked for that one, didn’t he?”  
> Yes. Yes, he did.

**_My Hero_ **

 

It had been about a month since the shooting incident; Peter had been grilled – _in length –_ about the events following the attack but after repeating himself several times that, Yes Wade _is_ a good guy and No, nothing _untoward_ happened, his parents seemed pacified, for now at least. However, in that month that passed, though he was permitted to go to school (once he’d healed up enough) he was not to go out on patrol. It had led to many an argument and Peter even trying to sneak out one night, forgetting to override JARVIS, which landed him grounded.

It wasn’t a total loss though, he did in fact catch up on a lot of sleep and got up to date with his assignments, he even found time to help out Dr. Banner in the lab. He currently found himself heading back from the library, having told Bruce about a book that may help in one of his experiments and offering to run out and get it for him.

As of this weekend he was no longer grounded, all healed up and ready to go on patrols again. He felt incredibly guilty about neglecting his Spiderman duties, even if it wasn’t exactly his own choice. He’d just rounded the corner near one of his favourite café’s when he heard a familiar and obnoxious voice call out.

“Heey~ It’s Puny-Peter!”

 _Oh great, a perfectly nice day ruined_ Peter thought as he sighed, pushed his glasses up his nose and continued on his path

“Hey! Didn’t you hear me Pete? I’m saying hello here” the voice called again accompanied by heavy footsteps

“Hello _Eugene”_ Peter responded tightly.

“Whoa, whoa” the boy said stepping in front of Peter and stopping him with a hand to his chest “It’s _Flash_ ”

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Look, I have somewhere to be.” Peter said brushing his hand away and side-stepping him. “I don’t have time for you today Flash” Peter drawled. He knew Flash posed no real threat to him, especially with his powers, but to keep his identity under wraps he had to keep up pretences.

“Excuse me?!” Flash exclaimed indignantly, grabbing hold of Peter’s wrist and yanking it back with a twist. Before gaining his spidey-powers it would have most definitely sprained. “You think you’re so high and mighty just because you were taken in by some super-losers. Neither one of them is your real dad. You’re just some loser kid they took pity on. You couldn’t even get yourself adopted by a straight– “

“Is there a problem here?” yet another familiar voice sounded, echoing slightly on the brick walls of the alley they were walking up. Both Flash and Peter’s heads snapped towards the sound. “’Cause you know, when the lady say’s no, she means n-Petey!” Smiled Wade, skipping over to the pair. Peter just stared, mild panic taking over his brain. _Why is Wade here? Oh God, what if he gets involved? What if he reveals that I’m Spiderman? What if he hurts Flash? What if-_ his thoughts were cut off by Flash  
“Who the hell are you?”  
_Oh God…_ Peter cringed glancing at Wade

“Me? I’m the infamous Deadpool? Merc with a Mouth? Sexiest man in Canada? Top of SHIELD’s most wanted list? Ringing any bells here?” The mercenary responded

“The fuck. Who is this guy, Pete? Your _boyfriend?_ ” Flash jeered. Peter groaned, smacking his free hand to his face in frustration. _If I could be Spiderman all the time I wouldn’t have these problems,_ he thought to himself

“Heh. As awesome as that would be, and I do mean _awesome_ ” Wade said with a wink in Peter’s direction “I think you meant that as an insult” he finished

“Yeah no shit.” Flash huffed

“Uh, rude.” Wade said unsheathing his katanas “Let me introduce you to Bea and Arthur” he smirked

Suddenly Flash was dropping Peter’s wrist like it burned him

“Hey man, I don’t want any trouble!” He stammered, raising his hands in defence, eying the blades, along with the multiple guns upon this strange leather-clad man’s person.

“Well then you better scram kid, skedaddle, run Forest, run, move right on along there, carry on my wayward son.” Deadpool rambled, making a ‘shoo gesture with one hand, but his focus was on Peter. Flash scarpered quickly, wondering how in the hell Peter even knew a guy like that. “I didn’t know you wore glasses!” Wade smiled

“Oh...uh” Peter’s brain supplied helpfully, awkwardly touching the frame of his glasses. “W-what are you doing here?”

“Oh you know, out and about, doing a little light shopping…” an explosion sounded in the distance; the direction Wade had walked from. “… _that._ oh! And I have a coupon for the new Frappuccino they got goin’ on at that café” he said, pointing at Peter’s favourite coffee place. Despite himself (and the destruction Wade was known to leave in his wake) he laughed with a shake of his head causing Wade to grin. “What about you, cupcake? Your dads take the tracker off at last?”

“My dads don’t track me” Peter laughed then after a pause “…at least I don’t think they do” causing both of them to chuckle. “I was just heading back actually”

“Oooh~ I’ll walk you home!” Wade clapped his hands together “need me to carry your books Honeybun?”

“What is it with you and nicknames? Wait. No, you’re not carrying my bo-you’re not walking me home Wade!” Peter’s brain took a little while to catch up with that one. _Can’t blame the concussion this time, sweetie_.

“Aww, why not?” Wade pouted beneath the mask. Peter spluttered in response

“b-because! You’re- they’re- Wade! I live with the Avengers! SHIELD agents are all over the place! You’re not exactly their favourite person…”

“Aww~ you’re worried about me sweet-cheeks?”

“I-I...well…I just…” Wade smirked making Peter pout this time “Fine. Follow me home, you lost puppy. Get arrested, see if I care”

“Oh you’re so cold Petey-pie!” Wade cooed but stared following the teen who’d already strode forward.

They’d been walking about twenty minutes, a slow stroll back to the tower, enjoying each other’s company with a little light chit chat.

“Say…” Wade said after a little while

“Hm?” Peter looked over at the mercenary

“Why’d you let that little punk rough you up earlier?”

“Huh? Oh Flash?” Peter quirked an eyebrow. Wade snorted at the name, the voices in his head having a field day with it. “I dunno” Peter shrugged “He’s always been a prick, but he’s not so bad. Not compared to some people I have to deal with anyway”

“But you could literally throw him through a brick wall, and yet you let him bruise your wrist?” Deadpool nodded to Peter’s slightly purpled wrist. Peter pulled his sleeve down a little

“I can’t just use my powers out in the open, not without my suit. Besides, yes he’s a pain but he doesn’t deserve to be thrown through a wall”

“So _Just_. Clearly the son of Captain America” Wade laughed “But I get it. I think. Well, Lucky for you, you have me to save the day in the nick of time!”

“ _My Hero_ ” Peter said sarcastically with a friendly eye-roll.

It was then that they heard a tremendous explosion from a few blocks over. Peter looked to Wade.

“Uhh, that wasn’t me.” He said raising his hands innocently.

“I need to go grab my suit” Peter said, taking off in the direction of the tower.

“Meet you there!” Wade called and with a flourish sped down the next street.

\--------

“Pe-Spiderman, you’re not rushing headfirst into danger” Steve said, clad in his Captain America suit. It had taken approximately 15.8 minutes for him to sprint the short distance to the tower, grab his suit, _the one time he leaves the tower without it,_ and meet his parents on the way back out. According to their sources the nearby laboratory that Dr. Banner had been liaising with had been targeted for some of their recent work in transformations via radium.

“But Cap, Deadpool is already in there” Peter replied, as the building came into view

“Deadpool can handle himself, this is too dangerous for you, kid” Iron Man’s voice chimed in as he flew above, assessing the damage. The blast they’d heard earlier had blown a considerable chunk out of the third floor, thankfully it had been lunch time and most people had vacated the labs – unfortunately, it had been lunch time, which meant civilian’s littering the streets, most gawking or recording on their phones like they weren’t in immediate danger of debris crushing them. Steve started corralling bystanders to safer locations, Iron Man calling in back up. Peter swung up to the opposing rooftop trying to gage how best he could help when he heard a hacking cough coming from somewhere behind the billowing smoke piling out of the freshly made opening.

Faintly he heard voices and wasted no time hoisting himself across to the wreckage.

“Hello?” he called, peering through the smoke. The floor had warped, glass and concrete littered the space ahead of him. Light fixtures hung off their fittings, loose wires sparking dangerously, as Peter made his way further inside, the smoke became easier to see through revealing the havoc the blast had caused, what remained of the research was scattered, burnt, across the ground, chemicals and equipment lay smashed, strewn and disorganised.

Another cough.

“Hello? Are you alright?” Peter called, picking up his pace and following the sound.

“Over here, Spidey!” Deadpool called, Peter huffed a silent sigh of relief, at least he didn’t have to deal with this situation alone. Rounding a fallen pillar, he saw Wade crouched by a body; someone was trapped by a large slab of ceiling.

Rushing over, Spiderman knelt and quickly assessed the damage, ideally, they’d wait for the paramedics, but the area was far too unstable for any officials to reach them in time.

“Sir, can you hear me?” he asked and received a raspy response in affirmative. “Can you tell me your name, Sir?” He asked

“J-Jim” the man gasped out  
“Alright Jim, I’m going to have to lift this debris to get you out of here” he spoke slowly, comfortingly, trying to sound calmer than he was.

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Deadpool asked in a hushed voice. It was strange to hear the normally happy-go-lucky mercenary sound so serious, it took Peter back a little.

“I- We don’t have time to wait” Peter replied, matching Wade’s levelled look.

“Alright.” Wade agreed, grabbing the edge of the slab “help me” he added. Peter wasted no time, working his fingers under the jagged edge of wreckage, feeling it’s rough cutting surface through the webbing of his gloves, with a quick count they hoisted the large piece, causing the man below to let out a cry. Dropping it a few feet away, Peter ran back to Jim, assessing the damage.

“Okay, we need to get him out of here, now” Peter said, and Wade bent to help him lift the man, but before they could move him Peter felt a sharp tingle run through him, his Spidey sense alerting him to something. Wade glanced up at him concerned before they heard a loud groaning sound above them.

Peter looked up. “GET DOWN!” he shouted as the ceiling caved in.

\--------

“Peter?” Tony’s voice chimed in his suits earpiece. “Peter! Where are you?” he asked again.

“I-I’m a little busy right now, da-Iron Man” he strained.

“Stay right where you are, we’re coming to get you” Steve joined in

“Yeah, I don’t really have a choice right now, Cap.” As the dust settled, he looked down to see Wade and Jim. “Bring the paramedics, will you?” he added

“What? Are you hurt? What happened?” Tony’s concern was evident in his voice.

“I’m fine, but we have a casualty up here” he replied, shifting the weight on his shoulders.

“We’re on our way, son” Steve said before a groan drew Peter’s attention to his feet once more. Wade shifted from his position shielding Jim from any more harm and looked up to stare wide-eyed at Peter… _currently holding up the ceiling_.

“What in the ass?!” Wade blanched “How much do you _bench_ , Baby Boy?”

“Not the time, Wade” Peter gritted out, he wasn’t used to using this much strength and he wasn’t sure how long he could last. “Get Jim and get out of here” he said, shifting the weight once again, causing rubble to trickle down in places.

“I’m not leaving you he-” Wade began

“I’m not asking, Deadpool. Jim needs medical attention. Get him out of here.” His voice held an authority that reminded him, spookily, of Captain America. He watched Wade pause, jaw flexing under the mask.

“I’ll be right back” he said, scooping up the now unconscious Jim in his arms and picking his way to the doorway and out of sight.

“Yeah…I’ll…I’ll be right here” Peter called.

Another rumbling could be heard and the weight seemed to increase, Peter’s arms began to ache, lowering slightly, neck straining as the ceiling pressed in on him. His eyes searched what was left of the room, desperately looking for something useful to help him get out of this situation.

 _Nothing_.

Another rumbling and something dropped above him, the sudden bulk causing his legs to buckle and he dropped to one knee, his head forced forwards, now taking the majority of the ceiling on his shoulders. Panic began to set in, he couldn’t see a way out of this, didn’t know where Wade or his parents were, he couldn’t even lift his head…

Just as he wondered if this is how he was going to die he heard the tell-tale sound of Iron Man’s repulsors before, piece by piece the weight was being lifted.

“Talk to me, kid. You okay under there?” Tony asked through the com and Peter felt such a flood of relief he had to hold back a sob. “Peter?” Tony asked again, an increased edge of worry to his voice.

“I’m here, I’m okay” Peter breathed, arms and legs shaking, with strain or adrenalin he wasn’t sure.

“Peter, we’ve almost got you, you’re okay” Steve’s voice came, but not through the suit, he was in the room. Peter felt the pressure lift and tilted his head to see Steve hoisting up the corner of the rubble. “Can you get yourself out?” he asked, before the familiar metallic sound of the Iron Man suit landed on the other side, and, Tony came into view lifting the other corner, Peter swiftly crawled out.

Aching, scared and coming down from an adrenaline rush he couldn’t help but fling himself at Steve, wrapping his arms around his waist. He was vaguely aware of the quiet shushes and reassuring words over his own heartbeat.

“This is exactly why I said this was too dangerous a mission for y-” Tony began but was cut short by a stern look from Steve as he rubbed circles on his son’s back. Tony flipped his mask up “Yeah, alright. We’ll talk about this later” he walked over and squeezed Peter’s shoulder comfortingly.

\--------

Sprinting back up three flights of stairs Wade barrelled into the wreckage, fearing the worst before his stopped short, seeing the three Avengers standing there.

He let out long breath.

“Phhhheeeew, thought for sure you’d been squished, little spider” he smiled. Peter couldn’t help but return the gesture.

“Good work getting that casualty to the ambulance” Steve said to Deadpool with a respectful nod. Deadpool swooned internally.

“Not really your usual stint” Tony snarked, eyeing Wade suspiciously

“ _Dad._ ” Peter chided, still somewhat rattled, but much calmer with the current ongoing banter, he turned to Wade “Thanks, man. I owe you”

“Are you kidding? Dude you flat out saved our lives!” Wade beamed “I had no idea spiders were so strong.”

Peter laughed.

\--------

It took a further hour to stabilise the building, rescue any casualties and evacuate the building, Wade had gotten Jim to the paramedics in time and though he had suffered some internal haemorrhaging and some broken bones, he was now in a stable condition and recovering in the ICU of the local hospital.

The Avengers who had been in the area had aided in the rescue mission and were now discussing the incident with the police. Tony and Bruce speaking heatedly about the security of high-profile experimentation. Peter and Wade stood off to the side, awaiting the briefing on exactly why this had happened and what the people who had done this wanted at the lab. Peter shuffled his feet slightly before stretching his shoulders, trying to work the ache out.

“You okay?” Wade asked

“Yeah, just a little sore” Peter replied

“I think you earned yourself a free Frappuccino” Wade lifted his coupon with his eyebrows raised expectantly. Peter laughed

“But that’s your coupon” he smiled

“Anything for my hero” Wade grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so when I started writing this chapter I was going to ask for prompts for this fic (and that will still be much appreciated. If you have any requests, please feel free to leave them in the comments), as I didn’t realise just how long I’d left this fic unattended. *slaps wrist* I’m a bad nugget. But I do have a very (and I mean _very _) loose idea of where I’m going with this and I’ll try not to leave it years before I update again xD__
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> _Let me know what you lovely little muffins think =)_  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> So, first uploaded fanfic, I usually just drabble a little something on word then stick it in a folder to never see the light of day =/ dunno what made me upload this... So, hey, if you liked it, leave a kudos or a comment or whatever you like o__________o and let me know if you want me to continue...I'm sure I'll get round to it at some point xD -Karé


End file.
